Desgracias y mas desgracias
by Sayuri.Midoku
Summary: Segundo Capitulo! La perla? ... Kagome e Inuyasha deben pasar situaciones dificiles juntos... podran lograrlo o se separaran en el intento? puede que el amor sea más fuerte que todo...
1. Arrogante maldito

Ohhh! Mi segundo fan fic de Inuyasha! ) con el primero ("si no me importas, por que te necesito?) e tenido muy buenos resultados, espero que con este pase lo mismo. Tengo que decir que no soy muy buenas con los títulos (ya no habrán notado xX), así que pido disculpar por eso. J

Ahh! Otra cosita, antes de que lean… puede que la personalidad de los personajes no se muy parecida a la que aparece en la serie, sobre todo la de Kagome… más que ella parece una Misao cualquiera XD, debe ser por que me gusta mucho ese personaje… u.u

Espero que la historia les guste, pues esta hecha con el sufrimiento de una niña que tiene que compartir el PC con los tres hermanos… ¬¬U

**Desgracias y más desgracias**

por Helenichan

**_Era una noche fría, que nunca olvidare. Lo que se suponía sería la noche mas especial de sus vidas había sido arruinada. Los meseros sabían que no debían dejar entrar a nadie a esa sala del restauran, había sido reservada especialmente para la pareja. El joven estaba petrificado mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada mientras unas lágrimas caían por su pálida mejilla. El lugar estaba lleno de gente curiosa que no tenía ningún respeto por las desgracias de otros. Morbosidad, solo así se le podía llamar, pero si se podía agradecer el hecho que estuvieran en silencio, solo el viento se movía insolentemente haciendo que el pelo blanco del joven bailara con la naturaleza. Fue tan triste, sobre todo la imagen de él._**

**_A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de la ambulancia que se acerca pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, ni su novio había reaccionado antes los disparos._**

**_Escuche que el nombre de la chica era Kikyo… eso fue lo que grito su novio al momento de la tragedia, pero ¿el nombre de él? Señor policía, él del no lo recuerdo._**

**Primer Capitulo: Arrogante maldito**.

Tenia que llegar pronto¡para variar estaba atrasada! Tenía que presentarme en el museo de Japón, el más prestigioso de todos. T.T

Le había pedido a Sango que me despertara, pero no había contado con que su amiga tuviera una noche de pasión con su novio: Miroku. El pelo que me había arreglado en una cola, ahora estaba suelto por causa de la agitación. El viento corría fuerte alrededor mío, causando que el cabello me tapara la vista y prácticamente tuviera que adivinar los pasos que daba. Fue esa la causa de que, sin darme cuenta, chocara con aquel tipo… ¬¬U

-Ah! Lo siento.- caí al piso, mis cosas se esparcieron por toda la calle.

-Feh! Ten mas cuidado.

-Dije lo siento.- levante la cabeza, no podía creer que fuera tan mal educado!

-Y yo dije ten más cuidado niña.- luego siguió su paso, imponente el muy maldito, que cree? Que me gusta andar goleando a la gente por que si?. Me incline para recoger mis cosas y lo mire, luego note que las mejillas me ardían. Caminaba como si la calle fuera de él. Que rabia!

Recogí mis cosas, las metí dentro del bolso, me tome el pelo nuevamente. Él miro para atrás y… y…y… no encontré nada mejor que sacarle la lengua. Claro, lo mejor para demostrar mi gran madures, un acto infantil que le indicó que era toda una "niña".

Retome el camino hacia el museo, que más podría salir mal aquel día?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ese fue un grito. No, no, no. Tiene que ser un mal sueño, por qué a mi? Hice algo mal? Mate a alguien sin darme cuenta? Esto no puede ser, simplemente tengo que tener una maldición encima.

- Señorita Higurashi? Que ocurre?- Ese es mi jefe, el señor Tomashi. El conservador del museo, el hombre que me dio el empleo, el caballero al que le debo esta desgracia. Hubiera preferido ser atropellada por siete camiones, PERO NO, tengo ser sometida a esta clase de cosas.

- Feh! Tu eres la niña tonta que choca con las personas.- si, es por ESTO que me encuentro en esta situación. Señoras y señores me acaban de presentar a mi "querido" compañero de trabajo. Genial! T.T

- de acuerdo, como pretendía hacer antes de que gritaras, él es Inuyasha. Trabajaran juntos, así que espero que se lleven bien- bien? Bien? Señor conservador usted cree que podré llevarme bien con este cretino?- de lo contrario uno de los dos se ira, jajajaja.- muy chistoso, por culpa de este tipo perdere mi empleo antes del medio día.

- es necesario?- se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con aire superior. Por que era así conmigo? Francamente no había hecho nada malo. Es verdad, choque con él, pero… pero… no lo hice por que quisiera, ni que fuera lindo…

- claro que es necesario Inuyasha. Eres brillante, de seguro podrás enseñarle algo a esta joven.- que! OO

- disculpe. Pero creo ser lo suficientemente inteligente.- dije con altivez.

- jajajaja… - que es lo chistoso? ¬¬U- de eso no me cabe duda, pero aquí el señor saco la mejor calificación dentro de su generación en la universidad de Osaka.

- no me interesa-

- como dijo?

- que? Oh! Em… eto, eto… que bien, que bien.

Pero lo único que me quedo claro, es que ese tipo tiene un doctorado en arrogancia. Tener que trabajar con él será un verdadero castigo, pero no me queda otra cosa que aceptarlo. No me puedo dar el lujo de renunciar por una estupidez. Yo demostrare a ese "señor" la forma en que debe tratar a una chica.

-Kagome, cálmate!.

-es que sabes? Me vuelve loca, por fin me habían aceptado en aquel museo y ese sale para arruinar las cosas.

-Le das demasiada importancia.

-Que? Estas de su lado!

-De su lado? Pero que dices? Si ni lo conozco, solo quiero que te tranquilices y te sientes a comer.

Desde que había llegado a mi departamento, que comparto con mi amiga, si… esa de la noche pasional con su novio, le había relatado todo lo sucedido y aun que me había dado la razón sentía que no me apoyaba del todo.

Me deje caer a la silla, casi tenia una agujero en el piso por causa de mis desesperados paseos. Tal ves mi amiga tenía razón… ese tipo no es tema para mi. U

-por lo que pude percibir anoche las cosas con Miroku se arreglaron.- dije tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Que? Ah, escuchaste algo?- escuchar algo? No pude dormir por causa del ruido que hacían. Fue participe sin querer del encuentro triple X. Mi amiga estaba tratando de refugiarse en la silla.

N-o, no escuche nada, pero dime¿se arreglaron?

-Se podría decir que sí. Por lo menos hasta que lo vea o me entere de que anda tocando el trasero de otra de mis compañeras de trabajo.

-Sango, no puedes dejar que él siga haciendo eso. Además, al pareces, tus compañeras lo andan buscando.

-Lo se. Pero tu sabes, desde que mis padres murieron el siempre a estado a mi lado, cuidándome.- podía recordar perfectamente aquel día. Aun estábamos en la universidad, sango estudio psicología. Fue un viernes de primavera, estábamos preparadas para ver una película cuando recibimos esa llamada.

**Flash Back**

-Kagome, no juegues- dijo mi amiga riendo luego de recibir un cojín en la cara.- Pásame las palomitas!- habíamos planeado pasar una noche viendo películas. Después de todo, estabamos terminando la semana y nos merecíamos un descanso.

Ring, ring.

-Yo contesto- grite. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera Hoyo.- diga?

- buenas noches, se encontrara la señorita Sango?- la vos d

- si, de parte de quien?- pregunte, fue en aquel momento cuando tuve el mal presentimiento.

- de la policía Japonesa.- me dio miedo. Para querían a Sango?

- la policía?- Sentí la mirada de ella en mi nuca.

- que ocurre?- se levantaba y estaba a mi lado. Tenía la miraba profunda.

- es… es para ti.- le pase el aparato.

- habla Sango. Que pasa?- no sabía para que se le había llamado, pero luego de unos instantes pude notar y adivinar lo que había pasado.

- QUE! NO, NO, NO, no...- luego de esto, soltó el auricular y se dejo caer la suelo, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba pálida y tiritaba, a pesar de que era una noche calida. Repetía la negación. Sentía que el pecho se me oprimía, tome el teléfono y lo colgué bruscamente, me tire al lado de mi amiga y la abrase.

Sin palabras entendía lo que había pasado, yo había pasado por lo mismo… con mi padre, por es sin palabras estaba segura de lo que se avecinaba.

**Fin Flash Back.**

No se sentía bien recordar esos momentos, ni la muerte de los padres de Sango ni la muerte de mi padre. Todos algún día tendremos que enfrentarnos a la muerte, pasar al "otro mundo", es algo que no podemos evitar, pero el único consuelo que me queda es que al menos, aun que sea en mucho tiempo más, volveré a estar con el hombre que me dio la vida.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar la pena, miro a mi amiga que por lo visto había perdido el apetito, no hacia otra cosa que mirar su vaso con agua con un semblante serio.

-Ehy! Hagamos algo, si Sanguito?- dije lo más alegre que pude.

-Si, eso... eso sería lo mejor.

Llegué el día siguiente al museo, venia con la mejor de las intenciones, francamente pelear con ese troglodita no me entusiasmaba mucho así que tome una decisión: no hablaras a menos que sea necesario. Es lo único que podía ayudar, no quería perder mi empleo!

-Higurashi, que bueno que hayas llegado.

-Ya era hora...- vamos Kagome, cuenta hasta mil si es necesario pero no respondas.

-Señor, que es lo que debo hacer primero?- pregunte como si el comentario no influyera en mi.

-Primero voy a designar los puestos que tendrán dentro de la institución. Tengo algo muy especial para cada uno. Serán primordiales y espero que se desempeñen muy bien.- comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, por fin me dirían que rol voy a cumplir. Cuando me llamaron no pregunte para que era el trabajo.

-Bien, Inuyasha por tu calidad de historiador te "ofrezco" el puesto de: asistente del encargado de la sala de la época antigua.- lo de ofrezco es mera formalidad, el idiota tendrá que aceptarlo de todas formas.- que dices? Es una sala nueva, se estrenara mañana. Hablando de eso… tomen- nos paso unos sobres color blanco- son invitaciones para la gala de inauguración, mañana por la noche.

-Gracias.- dije aceptando el sobre.

-De acuerdo.- nada de cordialidad… ¬¬U

-Espero que asistan. Y en cuanto a la señorita Kagome, tiene el mejor puesto de todos…

-Sean Bienvenidos al museo nacional de historia, mi nombre es Kagome y seré su Guía durante el recorrido en esta sala.

-Mejora esa cara Higurashi- sentí que alguien me hablaba al oído, me gire y estaba el mirándome con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y las mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa, luego de esto se fue hacia las oficinas.

Si, soy la guía dentro de la maldita sala. No esperaba esto, era lo último que hubiese querido, T.T. En mis planes no estaba ser profesora y esto se le parece mucho. Pero como dijo mí sabía amiga: si quieres ser algo importante dentro del museo, debes comenzar de abajo. Pero lo que no comprendo es por que el troglodita tenía el puesto de asistente.

-Señorita, podríamos comenzar?-

-Oh! Lo siento… sí, por favor, síganme.- nos acercamos la primera reliquia. Era un traje rojo y blanco.- este es el tipo traje de sacerdotisa. En ese tiempo eran muy importantes ya que mantenían tranquilos a los monstruos que se decía azotaban las aldeas. También aparte de las Sacerdotisas estaban los monjes que como todos saben cumplían un papel importante…

Al fin se había retirado el último grupo, repetir lo mismo toda la tarde había sido una experiencia poco interesante. Lo único que quería era mí cama, suave y reconfortante, pero aun quedaba la Gala…

-Ah sido un buen día de trabajo. Kagome, lo has hecho muy bien, sigue así. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Adiós, señor Toma…- Me sentía tan cansada que con suerte me quedaba algo de energía para hablar. U.U

Salí del lugar casi arrastrándome, los brazos me colgaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y para variar si no me apresuraba llegaría muy atrasada a la cena.

-te llevo?- oO ah? Que? Que paso? Me perdí de algo? no lo creo. Es… es…- me responderás o no tienes esa capacidad?.

-No, gracias!- lo siento, tengo el orgullo del porte de un elefante.

-De acuerdo.- repentinamente sentí arrepentimiento, era la oportunidad para mejoras las cosas y la había perdido¿era solo por eso?... pues claro, jeje… que crees? Si no es ni lindo. OO

-Espera!- hablando sin pensar- esta bien.

-Entra.- delicado, como siempre.

Entre en automóvil, en los asientos de atrás. Era bastante moderno, por no decir que es muy nuevo.

-siempre eres tan… tan "especial"?- no entendía la pregunta, pero si comprendí el énfasis de la palabra última.- por que te sientas atrás?.

- no lo se.- dije lo más fríamente que pude.

- pues vente al asiento del copiloto, hay me molestas con tu cabeza, que por cierto, es bastante grande.- comencé a contar para no perder la paciencia.

Como venganza, me pase por entremedio de los asientos hacia delante, pisando todo el cuero que los cubría.

-no me importa, el auto es de mi hermano.- obviamente, tenía que tener una respuesta.- y donde tengo que dejarte… niña.

-Podrías hacerme un favor?- le dije completamente molesta, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN NIÑA

-No.- seco! Maldito!

-Te lo dire de todas formas- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- deja- de- tratarme-mal.

-Mmm… lo voy a pensar.- me miro y comenzó a reír. No le veo la gracia.

En esta historia hay muchas cosas que me cuesta entender, cosas que actúan de una forma, pero dicen otras, poco consecuencia de su parte. Siempre, de niña, he sido comprensiva y sensible. Soy una amiga fiel y novia también, aun que debo decir que no tengo mucha suerte en este ámbito. Supongo que se preguntan por que digo esto, verdad? Pues es muy simple, lo puedo decir con una sola palabra o más bien, un solo nombre: Inuyasha. Me fue a dejar a mi departamento, le agradecí con un vago "gracias", espero que no haya esperado mas de mí. Fue en ese momento cuando todo se enredo, cuando el mundo se me vino encima. Sin querer estaba desarrollando sentimientos, no... No podía ser. Al menos no aun, es muy pronto. Solo lo conocí ayer, pero logro conseguir mi completa atención, estoy sonriendo, que miedo.

Busco en mi bolso las llaves, Sango no estaría en casa. Ella y Miroku saldrían aquella noche, hacia tres años que se conocieron. Si alguna vez había sentido envidia, era de la relación que tenían Sango y Miroku, era todo lo perfecta que una relación podía ser. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya deseo yo tener algo como lo de ellos, No es que me este quejando de Ho... QUE! Hoyo? Oh, por Dios, me había olvidado completamente de él. Me va a matar, me descuartizara. Le había prometido que aquella noche saldríamos a comer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos por última vez. Que hacer? No podía faltar a la gala del museo, entonces eso quiere decir que debo dejar plantado a Hoyo?... si, supongo que si.

Busque lo mas aceptable dentro de mi armario, a decir verdad toda mi ropa es digna, pero nunca tanto para una ceremonia de este calibre. La que si tenía ropa elegante es Sango, jejeje... que bueno es tener amigas tan generosas como ella. ).

Saque un lindo traje color negro que siempre me a gustado, por suerte el resto lo puedo poner yo.

Entre al cuarto de baño y me di una rápida ducha, no había tiempo para la espuma y las velas aromatizadores que normalmente prendía por lujo. Enjuague mi pelo rápidamente y lo envolví con una toalla. Me puse el vestido, me maquille. Generalmente no lo hacía, pero esta era una ocasión especial... el problema es que no se porque es especial. Busque en mi cajón una cajita de madera color caoba, me la había obsequiado mi madre, dentro estaba guardado un lindo collar que había permanecido en mi familia durante muchas generaciones... "cuando te sientas perdida, ásalo, te ayudara a encontrar el camino", recordaba perfectamente las palabras de mí madre.

Tome una cartera que hiciera juego con los zapatos y emprendí el camino hacia la salida. Es verdad, estaba nerviosa y había una persona que no podía salir de mi cabeza... Dios! Tan pronto?

Llegue al primer piso peleando conmigo misma. Estaba molesta, solo a una persona le pasan esas cosas... a mí!

-sabes, deberías mejorar esas caras…- OO.

-Inu… Inuyasha?

-Apresúrate, estamos atrasados.- luego salio del edificio. Me quede de piedra. Vino por mí… por mí.

-Kagome?... a donde vas?- NO, NO, NO

-Hoyo?

-Quien es él? – ante mi estaba la figura de el hombre que era mi novio.

* * *

Uhy! Fin del primer Cap.

) no es de lo mejor... pero de alguna forma tenía que comenzar. Aun que siempre dije que no me gustaban las historias ambientadas en la época actual, me parece que estara mas entretenida que si no lo estuviera /

dejer Reviews! saludos a todos! Sayonara :)


	2. La Perla?

**Konnichiwa! **

**Como estan? En fin… este es el segundo capitulo. **

**skaevan**: Que bueno que te gusto el Fan Fic! tu mensaje me alaga mucho! Espero que este también te guste :D

**Misao-NaV**: Jojojojo! Si que llegaron más! Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Saludos!

**MESTLI MEDINA**: Chii! Aquí esta el segundo Capitulo para que los disfruites… luego me dices que te parecio? Okis? )

**845KI-p**: Ohh! Si, ya quisiera tener un feje como él oO babeando todo el día. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Uff! Desgracias? Aun le quedan muchas a la pobre Kagome… U.U

**Rizel**: Amiga! Que linda! Siempre tan atenta … espero que este capitulo te guste… para que luego me retes sobre lo que hice con la pobre protagonista :P te quiero!

… Wuajaja… no se noto que era copiar y pegar…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Segundo Capitulo: la Perla?**

Oh oh, esto significa problemas con mayúscula señores, no hace falta que diga que Hoyo es un tanto celoso. Yo… me quede de piedra, entre todas las cosas que podían ocurrir debía aparecer mi novio. ¿Cómo le explico? Me esta mirando con cara de: "quien es ese sujeto? Lo voy a golpear".

-Hoyo… emm… eto… él? Quien?- Respuesta equivocada.. u.u

-El tipo que logro que te pusieras roja. Él!- al parecer las cosas empeoran, al menos tengo sentido del humor… verdad?

-Ah! Él! Él?... Mmm..- de acuerdo, el hacerme la tonta no esta dando resultado.

-Kagome! Que estas esperando... que te mande tarjeta de invitación?- No… no… no… por favor! Inuyasha, vuelve a tu auto!

Pude ver la electricidad que salía de los ojos de Hoyo, Inuyasha por su lado lo miraba con cierta altivez, lo cual obviamente logro hacer que Hoyo se molestara aun más.

-Kagome…vamos!- No puedo culpar a la persona que quiere llevarme a la arrastra, más que mal intenta cuidar lo que le "pertenece", pero no quiero irme con él!. Inuyasha por su parte, miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, de seguro le parece chistosa la situación.

-Ella viene conmigo- Lo miro como nunca antes había mirado a una persona, con la intensidad con la que se mira lo que gusta y lo que no se quiere perder, tal vez mi subconsciente no quería olvidar jamás aquellas palabras, aquel momento… olvidarlo a él.

-Kagome!- Hoyo esta molesto, demasiado molesto. De seguro no merece esto, nunca lo merece.

-Hoyo… Yo… no es que quiera- siempre uno opta por mentir, es tan difícil decir la verdad, pero lo peor es que no es por temor a causarle daño a la otra persona, si no por que no quiero perderlo y dejar se saber que me quiere.- es algo de mi trabajo, si no voy puede que me despidan y no puedo derrocharlo antes de completar la semana. – esto lo dije tan bajo que dudo allá escuchando completamente mis palabras.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejo inmóvil durante media hora:

-Feh! No puedo esperar más!- sentí como alguien me tomaba de las mano bruscamente y me obligaba a salir del lugar a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando me di vuelta para comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando, me tope con el pelo de Inuyasha. No había podido esperar a que las cosas terminaran, No! Él y su complejo de bestia tenia que crear una salida espectacular dejando a un Hoyo fuera de lugar y con cara de estúpido. Me metió en el automóvil como si su vida dependiera de eso, obviamente mi peinado ya no estaba como en un principio. Antes de que pudiera dar un respiro ya se había sentado en el lugar del piloto y arranco el auto para salir velozmente.

-Por… por que lo hiciste?- pregunte atónita.

-Estamos retrasados- fue todo lo que dijo. Sonreí aun que borre aquella expresión de mi rostro por temor a que él la notara.

Cuando llegamos eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche, no era TAN tarde como esperaba pero tampoco era la hora puntual. El lugar, un recinto fino y con áreas verdes para pasear estaba adornado con hermosas flores artificiales color blanco, lo cual le daba un aspecto místico. vi como los invitados, en su mayoría desconocidos, apuntaban disimuladamente al "joven" que me acompañaba, logrando que me sintiera incomoda, al grado de querer salir de allí.

-Inuyasha, que alegría tenerte por aquí. Tu hermano te espera en la mesa.- Dijo el señor Tomashi que había salido de quien sabe donde con una traje perfectamente planchado.- Kagome la mesa que te corresponde es…

-Ella ira conmigo- alguien me podría explicar por que la persona que yo creí descerebrada me esta tratando de una forma tan extraña?

-Oh! Por lo visto se hicieron amigos- dijo un entretenido conservador.

-Nada de eso.- esta sonrojado? Oo.

Finalmente me tomo de la mano y me guió a través de la fila de mesas que estaban situadas para la cena, me sentía (por alguna extraña razón) feliz, plena. Aun no quiero hablar de los sentimientos¡no puedo hablar de ellos!. Pude notar también que en el centro había una especie de estatua tapada por una tela color azul. Solo la logré observar por unos segundos.

Por el camino muchas personas lo saludaron con cordialidad como si fuera alguien importante y me entere de la peor manera del porque.

-Sesshomaru- fue el saludo que Inuyasha dio antes de tomar asiento. Yo me quede estupefacta, era obvio! Mi maldita suerte no podía empeorar… ¿o mejorar?. Inuyasha era hermano del humanista más grande de Tokio, también el más influyente por su gran inteligencia y capacidad de razonamiento.

-Toma asiento.- la voz del tipo que me había acompañado, que por motivos obvios, olvide su nombre, me indicaba la silla que me correspondía en la mesa.

-Quien es ella?- por lo que puedo ver, los modales son de familia. Ningún saludo, ni nada…

-Kagome- Gracias Inuyasha, cuando necesite a alguien que me presente te llamare a ti.

Me dio un poco de pena ver como se trataban aquellos hermanos, tan cortantes, tan fríos… Yo con mi hermano no somos dulces como la miel, pero al menos sabemos que nos queremos mutuamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos. Es primera vez que los veo juntos y siento que se odian.

El tiempo trascurría lentamente, miraba constantemente el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca, me sentía incomoda entre las miradas amenazadoras de ambos hermanos.

Y sin previo aviso, sin que nadie pudiera decir algo… el lugar callo en penumbras. El negro fue más poderoso que los gritos y las miradas se perdieron en la noche. Escuche como la gente murmuraba a mí alrededor y nuevamente la luz volvió. Pude ver como la cara de Inuyasha cambiaba de la frialdad al desconcierto y como se levanta rápidamente junto a Sesshomaru. Corrieron a la pista central donde antes reposaba la estatua. La manta azul ya no estaba y no era una estatua como había pensado, si no un podio que antes sostenía algo que obviamente ya no estaba en su lugar.

Inuyasha golpeo fuertemente el piso con el puño. Logré ver gritarle a su hermano pero por mala suerte, no escuche. A mi alrededor la gente miraba asustada el centro del lugar. No sabía que había pasado pero no podía ser bueno… Tome mis cosas para salir de allí, algo me decir que mejor desaparecía. Fui al centro para decirle al hombre que me marchaba.

-Oye! Me voy. – le dije lo más natural que pude, como si no notara la situación.

-Estas loca!- me grito histérico.

-Qué… que esta pasando?.- le dije asustada. Definitivamente esto no podía ser bueno y mis ganas de marcharme iban en aumento.

-Ven conmigo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Espera!- comencé a correr para seguir su rápido paso. Paro al llegar al automóvil.

-Sabes lo que había en ese pedestal?- hablaba de espaldas a mi.

-No. Que pasa?

-Conoces la leyenda de la perla de Shikon?- su voz cada vez estaba mas molesta.

-La que fue traída hace poco de China?

-Si…

-Eso había bajo la manta azul?

-La perla de Shikon… si, alguien la a robado.

-Pues llamen a la policía.

-QUE? ESTAS LOCA!- Se giro bruscamente y me tomo por los hombros. Abrí los ojos y lo mire horrorizada, las facciones de su rostros estaban tensas y temía me hiciera daño.- esa perla no puede ser conocida.

-Entonces que hacía aquí!-

-Todos los que están en ese lugar- apunto al recinto- pertenecen a una orden que protege esa maldita perla. Es por eso que estamos reunidos. Por fin había vuelto…

-No es una gala por lo del museo?-

-No…

-Entonces que madre hago yo aquí!

-Tu eres la "elegida" para cuidar esa condenada piedra.

-Pero… como? Es una broma?- reí nerviosamente. Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Tu crees que puedo bromear, que acaso no viste como esta la gente adentro.- me apretó con fuerza los hombros.- quien tenga es perla…

-Podrá destruirnos…- dije casi en sueños.

Había escuchado eso antes. Mi padre lo había dicho a mi madre… cuando solo tenía 5 años… Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

-Si…- lo vi temer, noté como sus ojos mostraban temor y sentí que dentro de mí el corazón actuaba apresuradamente.

-Que debo hacer?- le dije con voz firme. Comprendía las enseñanzas de mi familia y por que debía vivir y no morir junto con mi padre.

-Debemos encontrarla.

-Valla, valla, valla… si no es la señorita Kagome?- a mis espaldas llego la vos de un hombre, ronca y profunda. Me di vuelta lentamente y vi como un tipo de pelo largo y piel blanca me miraba directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha se puso delante mió… protegiéndome.

Naraku!- dijo con el hombre que me resguardaba.

**Continuara…**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y Fin del segundo capitulo! Les gusto? Si tienen alguna queja o algo que decir, por favor dejen reviews.

Saludos, besotes! Sayonara


End file.
